The Pressures of Work
by Lordwindwalker
Summary: Shadow has a job at Macdonald's how long can he bear it! One Shot. R and R


A/N: Shadow wins! You my fans voted and Shadow was the most voted for character so here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic games or Macdonald's.

Without Further Ado I present…. The Pressures of Work.

Shadow stood at the drive thru window waiting for a customer to pull up. Finally somebody did. "Hello, Welcome to Macdonald's how may I take your order?" Shadow asked.

"Have you seen froggy?" The voice of somebody very dumb asked.

"Big for the fifth time today this is not a lost and found this is Macdonald's why you keep coming is mind boggling. But I swear to god if I here your soul draining voice pulls through this drive through one more time…" Shadow began his fist clenched when he was tapped by his manger.

He turned and saw Todd a 17 year old kid with tons of acne red hair glasses and a large weight problem. The kid must've weighed at least about 550 pounds Shadow guessed.

"Shadow I believe your going to finish that with would you like fries with that…" Todd said with a smile.

"Would you like fries with that?" Shadow said with a fire burning in his eyes.

"You still haven't answered if you've seen froggy!?" Big exclaimed.

Shadow waited for Todd to go away and then he replied, "Ok Big this is a freaking Macdonald's were in your fat ugly cat head do you get the idea that your stupid pet frog would be here?"

"This is his favorite restaurant." Big answered.

"Of course. Have a nice day sir." Shadow said as Big drove off.

"Welcome to Macdonald's how may I take your order?" Shadow asked again stifling a yawn.

"Hey Shadow how do you like your new job! Hahahahahahahahahahaha. I'm the coolest character ever born. Yea right not anymore!" Sonic's annoying voice filled over the intercom.

"Hahahahahahaha. I'm so poor I have to work at Macdonald's!" Tails said adding his insult.

"I'm Shadow I've probably had sex with Rouge like a hundred times!" Knuckles exclaimed.

There were moments of muttering over the intercom with replies such as, "Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

Shadow waited for them to quit. "But yeah anyways now that were insulting you we'll take one kid's meal because Tails only needs one more hot wheels car to complete his Macdonald's set." Sonic said over the intercom.

Shadow told them there total and watched them pull forward to his window. He handed them the bag with the meal and sighed waiting for them to leave. Tails was digging through his bag and began screaming and crying. "I ALREADY HAVE THIS ONE!" He screamed at Shadow.

"Sorry it's the only one we have." Shadow told Tails.

Tails sat glaring and began panting heavily. Tails lifted his Macdonald's bag and flung it at Shadow and it smacked him right in the face as the car pulled out of the Macdonald's drive thru.

Shadow handed the headset to somebody else and went to the bathroom to wash the hamburger and French Fries off his face.

Shadow leaned forward into the sink and turned on the water and began rinsing his face off. He had only been working here for a week and already the pressures of work were getting to him. He couldn't do it much longer. He was just waiting for something to make him snap. Sonic looked up in the mirror and could see his eyes were very bloodshot from lack of sleep.

He turned and left the bathroom and went out to work the cashier. A man came up to the cashier and smiled as he pulled out a gun. "HEY YO GIMME THE MONEY!" he shouted with his gun aimed at Shadow's head.

Shadow yawned. "Sure I don't think that's a combo here." He told the angry looking hobo.

"Hey man don't back talk me." The hobo panted.

"Sir put down the gun. Before I use the hatred of a million French fry ovens to vanquish you." Shadow said smiling waiting for his chance to kill somebody with Chaos Control.

"Hey man screw you ain't know way I'm not getting that money!" The man shouted ready to shoot.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted as a beam of energy flew out of his palm striking the assailant in the chest.

All that was left of the man now was his pair of shoes that now had black smoke rising from them. "Great thanks Shadow now we have to sweep the floor again!" Todd groaned.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Todd roared.

Shadow smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." Todd replied.

The beam of energy returned to Shadow's palm and he blasted Todd into nothingness. Shadow turned and began blasting insanely with maniacal laughter. "I AM FREE!" Shadow screamed at the top of his lungs.

Big walked into the restaurant and saw Shadow. "So have you found froggy yet?" Big asked.

Shadow laughed and shook his head no. Shadow pulled out two pistols and shot Big twice in the head and laughed as the stupid fat cat died.

Cops began to gather outside and Shadow laughed. Finally people were taking him as a serious threat again. "Shadow you need to stop this reign of destruction and surrender now!" The police shouted through a megaphone.

Shadow walked up to the window and began firing at the police officers. "THAT'S WHAT I THINK OF SURRENDERING!" Shadow said as bullets collided with officer's heads and cars began exploding.

Shadow laughed he was back and he was never going back to a crappy job ever again.

THE END!

A/N: Sorry this was kind of short it got boring for me to write I feel writing drained today. Hope you liked it R&R!


End file.
